


things are better if you stay

by minthalo



Series: a/b/o miya twins [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Beta Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Roommates, Scenting, except its Rut not Heat, im pushing the sakuatsu agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: “Wow, you look like shit.” Atsumu comments, earning him a glare that he ignores, “you should go lay down.”“I’m hot.”“So take your shirt off, I’ll turn up the AC. Open your window or something, I’ll bring you an ice pack.”Sakusa lifts his head up and scowls at him. His original plan was to grab an ice pack and lock himself in his bedroom, and take care of himself as needed, alone. It’s the way he’s always done it. However, Atsumu seems to be so sure he’s going to help him through his Rut.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: a/b/o miya twins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 273





	things are better if you stay

**Author's Note:**

> this got a lot longer than planned but i'm actually v happy w the way it turned out!  
> once again i am posting this at 2 am, a common theme w every fic ive posted this year tbh

Sakusa stands in the kitchen, elbows on the counter, he’s hunched over, taking a few deep breaths. His Rut isn’t in full swing yet, but it definitely is here. He’s hot, can feel the sweat sticking his hair to the back of his neck.

Atsumu is out at the moment, has been since the morning. They haven’t talked that much about Sakusa’s Rut. Atsumu knows it’s coming, it’s written on the calendar pinned in the kitchen in Sakusa’s neat handwriting, circled twice with an arrow through the next week by Atsumu’s messy hand. 

He hasn’t treated him any differently, isn’t worried or awkward. He hasn’t offered to stay away for the next week, and he’s not tiptoeing around Sakusa like he expected him to. Part of him is relieved, he doesn’t know how he would have reacted to Atsumu treating him like a ticking time bomb, but the other half is suspicious. Why isn’t Atsumu acting any different, he’s completely normal, as if Sakusa won’t be locked in his bedroom for the next week.

Five days, actually. Sakusa’s cycle is, thankfully, regular. Always on time, and lasts the average five days. However, it’s rough. He runs hot the entire time, uncomfortable, and they’re painful. A burning sensation he can’t put out. It’s exhausting.

He shakes his head and straightens out. An ice pack, he needs an ice pack. He came into the kitchen specifically for an ice pack. He pushes off the counter and opens the freezer door, fumbling with a bag of frozen peas, debating using this for now instead of looking for a proper ice pack.

The front door opens and Atsumu announces his arrival. He can hear the way he kicks off his shoes and heavy footsteps into the kitchen. Sakusa looks up from the peas and sees he’s holding take out containers, from his brother’s restaurant no doubt.

Sakusa’s vision whites out, he jerked his head up too fast. He holds onto the fridge's handle for support as everything slowly comes back into focus. He tips his head forward to rest his forehead on the inside of the freezer door, taking a breath.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Atsumu comments, earning him a glare that he ignores, “you should go lay down.”

“I’m hot.”

“So take your shirt off, I’ll turn up the AC. Open your window or something, I’ll bring you an ice pack.”

Sakusa lifts his head up and scowls at him. His original plan was to grab an ice pack and lock himself in his bedroom, and take care of himself as needed, alone. It’s the way he’s always done it. However, Atsumu seems to be so sure he’s going to help out.

He wants to glare, snap at him and say he can handle himself. That he’s gonna take what he needs from the freezer and see him in five days. But Atsumu’s hands are on his shoulders, steering him away from the freezer.

He stiffens at the sudden touch, it’s forceful and with a purpose, but doesn’t hurt. He doesn’t feel like he’s being controlled, only guided out of the kitchen to the hallway that leads to their bedrooms. 

His feet move on their own and he finds his way into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. A couple long strides and he falls into his neatly made bed, laying on his stomach, on top of his covers.

He hasn’t nested, he never felt the need to. He’s heard about other Alpha’s nesting, but it’s primarily an Omega thing. He has a few items of clothing from close friends, a few t-shirts and a hoodie from Komori, Hinata gave him a backpack full of clothes the moment he found out he was going into Rut the next day. Bokuto gave him more than a few items, as well as a sweater from his mate, Akaashi. The rest of the team pitched in, giving shirts or sweatpants, anything soft.

He told them all it was unnecessary, he isn’t the type to really need this kind of stuff, but they gave it anyway. His team is mostly full of other Alphas, they’re not letting him get away without anything from his pack. 

Atsumu walks into his room ten minutes later with a properly made ice pack wrapped in a hand towel.

“I thought I told you to take your shirt off.” Sakusa glares at him, only to get an eye roll in return. “You’re worse than ‘Samu. I used to have to wrestle him into something other than a cotton shirt. I think I have my old Inarizaki jersey if you want something cooling like that, I doubt you’ll want my dirty Jackals jersey.”

“Osamu is an Alpha.” Sakusa says, stating the fact.

“... Yeah, he is. Come on, lay back. You look awful, you’re overheating.” He steps closer to the bed but Sakusa waves him off.

He takes his own shirt off, not so far gone he needs help with a simple task. They’ve undressed enough around each other it doesn’t matter to him, not as much as it would years earlier.

Atsumu sets the towel and the ice pack on top of his bed and sighs at how empty the bed looks, “you should pull out some of the stuff the team gave you, you’ll feel better with it all out there.”

Sakusa wants to snap at him,  _ what do you know, Beta?  _ Apparently, he knows a lot. In hindsight, he should have expected this, with how close the brothers are, of course Atsumu would have been around for Osamu’s Ruts, helping him through what he can.

Sakusa ends up laying back on his bed, taking a few moments to just  _ breathe.  _ The beginning always hits him hard. Atsumu finds the bag filled with the clothing the team gave him and sets it on the bed next to him.

Sakusa mumbles a quiet thank you to the other man as he walks to the door. Atsumu gives him a smile, “I’ll be outside if you need anythin’.” He closes the door behind him.

He waits another minute before shedding his pants off, kicking them to the floor. It’s unlike him to leave clothing around his room, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when he feels like this. 

He pulls back his covers and pushes them to the end of his bed, too hot to even think about covering himself with a blanket. Opening the bag he pulls out a few pieces of clothing and sets them next to him, a pile of at least one piece of clothing from each team member, as well as digging out the sweatshirt Komori forgot the last time he visited.

Having the scents from his pack close to him makes him feel a bit better, less antsy, like he’ll actually be able to relax. He picks up the ice pack Atsumu brought and lays down, placing it on his forehead, pulling the clothes closer to him.

Atsumu shuts the door behind him and shakes his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He feels the same need to be with Sakusa, similar to the way he felt like he had to guard Osamu’s door. Only, it’s different, feels different. He doesn’t want to just  _ protect _ _,_ he feels like he should be in the room, curled around him, helping him through every aspect.

He knows why, he hasn’t exactly been subtle about his crush on the Alpha. He thought it would go away after high school, it’s only gotten worse being on the same team. Now that they’re living together, Atsumu knows how  _ easy  _ it is to fall into a routine with him, how they fit into each other’s lives just right.

He rubs his face and walks away from the door, now isn’t the time for whatever feelings his brain so graciously decides he can have. 

He settles on the couch and flicks on the TV, turning up the volume a bit. He heard a bit too much when Osamu was going through his Rut, he doesn’t need to listen in on Sakusa too. Unintentional or not, he won’t invade his privacy like that.

An hour passes and Sakusa feels better, the first wave has passed, now he’s just tired. He’s rolled onto his side, pressing his face into Bokuto’s sweatshirt. He actually finds comfort in the Alpha’s scent. It shouldn’t be a surprise, especially not after they’ve spent so much time together, both on the court and off it, they’ve become close friends.

There’s a knock on his door and Sakusa perks up, lifting his head, “come in.” his voice is rough, even to his own ears.

Atsumu lets himself in, holding a plate filled with everything Sakusa likes from Onigiri Miya. Sakusa scoffs, rolling onto his back before lifting himself to sit up. He’s in only underwear, but he can’t bring himself to care, after living with Atsumu for a few months now, they’ve seen each other in worse states.

“I don’t need catering, I can take care of myself.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time today, “I get it, you’re a big strong Alpha, and you don’t need any help. Well, deal with it, I’m not gonna let you go through this alone, damn moron.” He holds the plate out for him to take.

Sakusa means to take the plate, he really does. Only he ends up with a hand full of Atsumu’s wrist, pulling him in closer. Atsumu looks up, Sakusa’s eyes widen at his own action, and he drops his wrist as fast as he grabbed it, his own hand falling in his lap.

Atsumu laughs, “I knew you liked me, Omi-Omi!” He moves to set the plate on Sakusa’s bedside table.

“Shut up.” He bites back, but there’s not much heat behind it. “You’re such a cocky asshole.” He’s about to tell him to get out, but before he can Atsumu holds his wrist out for him. 

Sakusa hesitates, looking up at him first. Atsumu steps closer, his shins bumping against the bed frame, pushing his wrist closer to him. Sakusa takes his hand, holding it up to his nose, his scents for a few moments, unable to keep himself from nuzzling his cheek against it.

Atsumu takes a seat next to him, slow and careful. Sakusa pulls back and drops his hand, looking away from him.

“Oh would ya quit acting like that, it’s not the first time you’ve scented me, it won’t be the last. My high school team was full of Alphas, my _twin_ _brother_ is one.” Atsumu pushes at his shoulder to get him to look him in the eye. “Bokuto is a needy bastard too, can you imagine what he’d be like if ‘Kaashi wasn’t there to deal with him? Stop being dramatic, I’ve dealt with Osamu’s rut since I was like fourteen, whatever you do, I’ve seen worse.”

Sakusa sighs, shaking his head, “you weren’t in the room with Osamu the whole time.”

“And I won’t be with you. Besides, I spent more than half of it with him. The only time we were apart is if I had to go to school, or if it was time for bed. Or, ya know, he was tryin’ to fuck a hole through his mattress.”

That earns him a glare and a rough punch to his shoulder. “You’re disgusting.”

Atsumu barks out a laugh, Saksua can’t help but crack a small smile. Seeing Atsumu act so  _ normal  _ is actually quite comforting at a time like this. 

He holds his wrist out again, “you can scent some more, if you need. My neck too, I don’t mind.” 

Sakusa shakes his head, “thank you, but I’m fine for now.” He crosses his legs on the bed and takes the plate Atsumu brought and begins to eat.

Atsumu gets more comfortable in his spot next to him, resting his head against the headboard. He begins to talk about practice, what Sakusa will be missing out on for the next week. He rattles on about new plays they’ll test out with the team, new strategies the coaches came up with. 

Sakusa will be filled in on proper details when he rejoins the team, until then Atsumu rambling will have to do. He comments here and there, mostly he just lets the other man speak. It’s nice to have someone there, listening to Atsumu talk is familiar, safe.

Living with Atsumu isn’t so bad, if these last few months have taught him anything, it’s nice to be able to just exist near someone. Sitting in the living room watching a movie while Atsumu is on the couch with his laptop, each doing their own tasks but close by, it’s actually nice.

Atsumu is surprisingly domestic, they have one grocery list, taking turns on who pays each trip. Usually they do the shopping together, but on the occasion Atsumu goes without him, he’s sure to text him, asking if there’s anything he needs to add to the list that he forgot. 

He never cooks for just himself, anything he makes there's a second portion waiting for Sakusa to eat, a side effect of having a twin brother always at your side. He can never think for only himself.

Sakusa eats most of the plate, setting it back on the table. He would normally hate to eat in his bed, having anything but water in here is a big No for him, but right now he can’t bring himself to care. He can feel his temperature climbing back up, the first low point never lasts long.

Sakusa stiffens when he feels Atsumu press the palm of his hand to his forehead, leaning over into his personal space. He closes his eyes and breaths out, relaxing into the touch, he tips his head back in an attempt to press further into the touch.

Atsumu softens, “you’re burning up, Omi. I’ll get you another ice pack.” He moves his hand down, cupping his cheek. Sakusa turns his face, nuzzling into his palm. He’s tempted to lick it, as disgusting as that sounds, but has enough sense not to.

“I can stay longer, if you need, you know?” He was planning on taking the plate out, getting Sakusa settled and staying out of his way, but it seems like he’d benefit from a pack mate staying with him. “You don’t have to be alone the whole time.”

Sakusa nuzzles into his palm a second longer before pulling back, “another ice pack would be nice, thank you.”

Atsumu grins, he slips off the bed and takes the plate he brought in with him. Sakusa leans back against the headboard, closing his eyes. It’s not bad yet, but his skin feels tight, and uncomfortable, like stretching will rip him apart.

Atsumu walks back in a few minutes later with an ice pack, cold water bottle, and a blanket from his bedroom wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

Sakusa looks up when he hears him walk in and can’t help but roll his eyes, so hard that Atsumu  _ swears _ that it had to hurt. He laughs and jumps back onto the bed, setting the water bottle on the bedside table for Sakusa to drink later.

He sets the ice pack down between them and pulls Sakusa forward a bit, unwrapping the blanket from around his own neck, and draping it across the other man’s shoulders. The blanket is covered in Atsumu’s scent, it helps calm him down, kills some of the tension he feels in his shoulders, down to his toes.

Sakusa feels his cheeks heat up, and blames it on his Rut. “I don’t need this, the whole place reeks of you.”

“Not here, I’m never in here.” He straightens the blanket out, patting his chest where the blanket drops down, covering him. 

Atsumu looks up and their noses bump. He blinks and pulls back, leaning against the wall. “I brought you another ice pack, I can leave if you want.” 

“No…” The word comes out like it pains him to say. “You can stay.”

“Oh, Omi, of course I  _ can  _ stay, but do you  _ want- _ ”

“Don’t push it.”

Atsumu laughs lightly, and nods. “Yeah, yeah. Lay back down, don’t waste all your energy arguin’ with me.” 

Sakusa ignores the suggestion. Instead he picks up the cold pack, holding it in his hands for a moment before setting it on the nightstand, next to his water bottle. Atsumu frowns, Sakusa’s overheating, and now with the blanket on his shoulders he should want the ice pack more than anything.

Sakusa looks back to Atsumu, his eyes flicker to his hands in his lap. Atsumu easily connects the dots, and holds his hand out, wrist up, for the Alpha. 

“You can scent again, if you need it. You should put more of the clothing around you, too.”

Sakusa takes the offering, bending over a bit to nuzzle the scent gland on his wrist. “I don’t nest. I’m not some Omega.”

Atsumu shifts closer, wrapping his free arm around him, leaning on Sakusa’s side. He can feel him tense at the sudden physical contact, and melt into him. Atsumu suppresses a grin, the moment Sakusa notices his glee he’ll pull away.

“You don’t have to be an Omega to nest. Osamu never really nested either, but he would surround himself with everything at least. It helped him a lot.” He rubs Sakusa’s side, getting him to relax a bit more.

Sakusa lifts his head up, and Atsumu pulls back. He separates the clothing from the neat pile and fluffs them up, pulling out the rest from the bag. He pulls the two decorative pillows Sakusa has on his bed and lines the wall, laying the shirts across them, bunching the left over clothes up next to the pillows. He takes the two pillows Sakusa sleeps with and wraps them in shirts Hinata and Bokuto gave him, using them as pillowcases.

He lays down on his side and tosses Sakusa the sweatshirt Komori left and he holds it to his nose, breathing in the comforting scent of his cousin. He slumps down, laying on his back and closing his eyes.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Sakusa nods, turning onto his side, face half pressed into the fabric. “Aches, really. Feels…”

“Wrong?” Atsumu suggests.

Sakusa nods, opening his eyes to look up, bringing the sweatshirt down. “Yeah, like no matter what I do, nothing will feel normal. Osamu tell you that?”

Atsumu nods. “He would describe it in different ways. Aches all over, like you have the flu. Extremely hot, but freezing at the same time. An itch.”

“You can’t scratch.” Sakusa finishes for him.

“Yeah, exactly. He always said scenting, and me bein’ close to him would settle it some, but never scratch it. Nothin’ ever came close until Sunarin was there, ‘specially after they got together. He spends his Ruts with him now, they don’t last nearly as long as they used to.”

Sakusa hums, he’s never had anyone to spend his Ruts with, he never thought it was needed. It’s just a chore to him, a week of his life every four months where he’s out of commission.

He opens his eyes and Atsumu smiles. They’re close now, almost nose to nose, Sakusa smiles back. He isn’t as hot anymore, the scents of his pack all around him have helped more than he thought. Atsumu being so close has too.

Sakusa lifts an arm up, stopping before his hand touches the other man, “may I?”

Atsumu nods, “yeah, Omi. Anythin’ you need.” He tips his head back, exposing his neck for the Alpha. 

Sakusa rests his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, pulling him closer, a bit more aggressive than necessary, but whatever playful retort Atsumu has dies on his tongue when Sakusa presses his nose to his neck.

Sakusa shifts him, laying on his back with Atsumu on top of him. Atsumu settles so he isn’t resting his entire weight on top of the Alpha, not that he would mind, such close contact is comforting in the moment.

Sakusa relaxes, his arms wrapping around Atsumu’s back. For the first time he feels at ease during his Rut. The most he could get before is a subtle itch under his skin he could ignore. But this, this doesn’t just make him feel normal, he feels  _ good.  _ He’s satisfied, comforted, like he could spend the rest of his life like this. Atsumu on top of him, his nose in his neck.

With how rough he looked before, Atsumu isn’t surprised when Sakusa’s breathing slows. He pulls his head back just a bit to confirm that he fell asleep under him. Atsumu smiles to himself, he slips off of him, letting Sakusa keep his arms around him. There isn’t any harm in holding him while he sleeps this off.

Atsumu kicks his shoes off as he walks through his apartment door, locking it behind him. He drops his keys into the small tray next to the door.

It’s three days into Sakusa’s rut, the peak should have hit early that morning, while Atsumu was at practice. The team spent most of their practice the day before asking how Sakusa was handling his Rut, if he was okay, and if he needed anything specific. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes and brushed their concern off when Atsumu told him what they said after he got home that night, but he could tell the Alpha was touched.

“Omi, I’m home!” He calls out. It’s just before one in the afternoon, they don’t have a second training session today, instead they had an extra long morning practice. He’s free to spend the rest of the day doing whatever he wants.

He walks into the kitchen to see Sakusa placing a dirty plate in the dishwasher, presumably from a late breakfast. Sakusa looks up and gives him a nod. His bangs are matted to his forehead with sweat, and he’s breathing a bit heavy. He’s coming down from another spike of his Rut, nothing to be worried about.

“How was practice?” His voice is a bit scratchy, but overall normal.

“Fine, coach had us run some serving drills, my arm’s gonna be sore tomorrow.”

Atsumu sets his water bottle in the sink to wash later, and turns the faucet on to wash his hands. He feels Sakusa’s eyes on him, watching him intently. He turns the water off and moves to dry his hands, opening his mouth to ask what’s up when Sakusa takes two steps forward. Atsumu turns, letting his back hit the counter as Sakusa boxes him in.

He’s just above two inches taller than him, but it may as well be a foot and a half the way he makes Atsumu feel so small.

Sakusa places his hands on the counter behind him, one on each side of the Beta. He dips his head down, without hesitation Atsumu lifts his chin for him, tipping his head to the side so Sakusa has easier access to his neck. 

Atsumu swallows dry, he had a feeling this would happen at some point. Osamu would always scent him thoroughly after he was at school all day, feeling the need to stake a claim on his pack member. Sakusa has only been alone for the morning, just a few hours, but that clearly doesn’t matter.

He lifts his hand up, letting it rest on Sakusa’s waist. “Omi, c’mon. I’m all sweaty from practice. I need a shower, so do you.”

Sakusa only steps closer, their chest pressed together as he nuzzles further into his neck. He lets out a quiet growl when Atsumu tries to move away, unable to help himself.

Atsumu sighs, squeezing his waist gently. “Alright, fine. Another minute, only cause I know you’ll whine, you big baby.

Sakusa hums, satisfied with that. He closes his eyes and breathes in Atsumu’s scent. He smells mostly of himself, but traces of the team linger around him. They scented him today, it’s all over him. Something about Atsumu carrying his packmates scent makes the itch under his skin settle just a bit more. 

Sakusa licks his chapped lips, wetting them. His tongue just barely brushes against Atsumu’s scent gland. Atsumu suppresses a surprised noise, he can feel his cheeks heat up. Sakusa has scented his neck before, he’s done it well before his Rut, and the last three days he’s spent a lot of time pressed in his neck, but he’s never gone so far to lick his scent glands, even on accident. 

He clears his throat and squeezes Sakusa’s hip again. He gets the hint and pulls back, his face is flushed, eyes dark, his pupils dilated more than normal, but he looks significantly better than when he first walked in.

“You have the first shower.” Atsumu speaks, hoping his voice doesn’t give away just how flustered he feels. “I’ll change your bedsheets, if you haven’t had the chance.” 

Sakusa swallows, nodding. “Yeah, okay. Don’t put the bed together, you’ll only do it wrong.”

Atsumu laughs, shaking his head, closing his eyes. “Of course, Omi. I’ll run them through the wash at least.”

Sakusa walks out of the kitchen, pausing before he turns the corner. He looks back at the Atsumu. He’s still leaning against the counter, head tipped back, his neck still exposed. His cheeks are pink, Sakusa would brush it off, say it’s from the intense practice he just had, but he didn’t look this flushed when he first walked in.

He let Sakusa corner him, put his arms around him and scent him without a second thought. He could have easily brushed him off, saying he’s tired and to go back to his room, but he didn’t. 

Instead he put a hand on Sakusa’s hip, bared his neck and offered the first shower. Now he’s about to change his dirty bed sheets even though he knows Sakusa changed them not two days before.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu cracks his eyes open, “yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Atsumu gives him his signature grin, bright as ever. “Any time, Omi.”

An hour later they’ve both showered and his bed has been made, Sakusa putting it together in his own careful way. He has a specific order he wants the pillows in, and Atsumu would only mess it up.

Atsumu helped him rearrange all the clothes their pack has given him along the side of his bed. The makeshift pillow cases out of Hinata and Bokuto’s shirts have been changed to an old jersey from Meian and a sweater from Inunaki.

Atsumu is sitting up on the bed, cross legged scrolling through his phone. He’s liking pictures on Instagram without really processing any of them. His mind is still stuck on the moment the two of them shared in the kitchen.

The sound of Sakusa’s growl so close to his ear is something Atsumu will have a hard time forgetting. It had a way stronger effect on him than he’d like to admit.

Sakusa lays on his back, his eyes closed. His breathing is a bit heavier now, he’s been shifting from his back to his side every couple minutes. He’s moving so much it’s hard not to find it amusing, especially when Atsumu knows so much shifting irritates Sakusa. If Atsumu moves too much while they’re sitting on the couch together it almost always ends with a pillow thrown at his face.

Atsumu knows this means another wave must be coming. The scent of his Rut is strong, it calmed down after his shower and the fresh sheets, but now it surrounds them.

Sakusa has a fresh ice pack and a new water bottle on the nightstand next to him, and he ate just before Atsumu got home. He should be okay on his own, Atsumu should leave before it gets bad again.

He slips off the bed and tries to make as little noise as possible on his way out. Right as he’s about to close the door behind him Sakusa mumbles out an apology. 

Atsumu stands up straight, shaking his head. “Don’t gotta apologize, Omi. You can’t control this. I’ll be in the livin’ room. Come out when you’re ready for dinner, I’ll cook somethin’ for us tonight, alright?”

Sakusa cracks open his eyes, meeting Atsumu’s across the room. He gives him a soft smile. Atsumu feels his chest fill with affection. He’ll never tire of moments like this, where Sakusa is open and vulnerable, letting down his tough exterior, and gives a genuine, sweet reaction to Atsumu’s actions.

Atsumu returns the smile tenfold before closing his bedroom door. 

He makes his way to the couch in their living room and settles down, turning the TV on. He channel surfs for a few minutes before landing on some action movie he doesn’t entirely recognize, there’s a lot of explosions happening, and Chris Evans is there. 

He turns the volume up a bit higher than he normally would like it, and tries to ignore the fact that Sakusa is getting himself off down the hall.

Atsumu tries to focus on the movie, he really does, but he can’t get out of his own head. The scent of Sakusa’s Rut isn’t surrounding him anymore, but it’s still in the air.

It’s messing with him. The scent is a stronger, more tangy version of Sakusa’s already intoxicating natural smell. It feels weird that his scent is messing with him like this. Atsumu is a Beta, he’s never been bothered by other Alpha’s Rut scents, even an Omega’s Heat scent doesn’t have this effect on him.

Eventually he caves and FaceTimes Suna. It rings a few times before he answers. He’s sitting on the couch in his living room, Atsumu recognizes his apartment in the background. 

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. What’s up?”

“Hey,” Atsumu shifts, pulling a pillow on his lap. “I’m gonna ask you something, and I don’t want any questions about it, okay? I’m bein’ serious, and I don’t wanna be tormented for it.”

Suna raises an eyebrow, “okay.” He says after a moment, tilting his head to the side. “This about Sakusa’s Rut?”

“What the fuck, how do you know that’s happening right now? I only mentioned it to ‘Samu a few days ago, did he tell you?”

“He might have something about it, but I’m on the same team as Komori, dumbass. Sakusa told him you’ve been around him the past couple days.”

“Oh, yeah, I have been.” He shifts. “Just doin’ to him what I would do to ‘Samu.”

“So, what’s your question?”

“You’re a Beta, and your mate is an Alpha.” He states the obvious.

“Yeah, it’s your brother, moron.” Suna rolls his eyes. “Can you just get to the point, I have shit to do.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath, he can feel a blush begin to form on his cheeks. “When he’s in Rut, does his scent ever, like, do things to you?”

“Yeah, it always has.” Suna answers without hesitation.

“Fuck.” Atsumu curses, rubbing his face. “I kinda thought I’d be immune to this, bein’ a Beta and all. Osamu’s scent never bothered me, for obvious reasons, but I would visit Aran when he was about to begin his Rut. I’ve been around Bokuto too, even Hinata’s Heat scent didn’t make me feel like this.”

Suna hums, “it’s driving you a little crazy huh, how he smells?”

“It’s killing me.” Atsumu admits, “It’s been three days of torture. I mean, obviously he has it worse, he looks like shit really. But, fuck, Suna the way he smells, and I can’t do anything about it.”

Suna nods, “yeah, I know the feeling. When I would visit ‘Samu back in high school, when I could never do anything more than hold him. His scent would drive me insane.”

Atsumu sighs, “I feel like that now. The whole place smells like him right now. The worst is I know he’s in pain, and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Yeah, that was always awful. I will say I only feel this way about Osamu. I don’t know if it’s because he’s my mate, but even before we bonded, I would recognize other Alpha’s Rut scents, but it never made me feel the way Osamu’s does.”

“Okay? So what does that mean?”

“It means I know back in high school you had a crush on  _ Omi-Omi, _ and it clearly hasn’t gone away.” Suna smirks.

“Oh get fucked.” Atsumu snaps. He knows he wasn’t exactly subtle with his crush on Sakusa back in high school, but he thought everyone would have forgotten it by now, and he could brush it under the rug like it never happened.

Only Suna is right, it hasn’t gone away, and it’s only gotten worse. Living together has only strengthened whatever crush he had on Sakusa. He hopes it isn’t as obvious as it was back then, and that Sakusa remains oblivious. Atsumu doesn’t think he could take rejection and continue living with him.

Suna laughs, “yeah, yeah. I gotta go, now. You’ll stop thinking the way he smells during his Rut is a curse when he lets you help him through it. It’s only a matter of time, the two of you.”

Atsumu’s head snaps up, he looks at the little screen where Suna’s smug expression is blown up. “What? What the hell do you mean?”

“I mean you should stop wallowing in your own self pity and open your eyes. You think Sakusa would let anyone else take care of him during his Rut? Bokuto, Hinata, even Komori? I’ll talk to you later, ‘Tsumu.” 

Without waiting for a response Suna ends the call, leaving Atsumu to replay what he said over in his head. 

He has a point, Sakusa would never let Bokuto or Hinata try and help him through his Rut the way Atsumu has been. He mentioned the night before he’s always been alone during his Ruts. His parents worked a lot, he was home alone regardless, but never had someone to help him out the way Atsumu and Suna were always there for Osamu.

There were even a few times Kita and Aran would spend a few hours with Osamu during the tail end of his Rut. Sakusa never had any of that, not even his own cousin would be allowed near him. 

The fact that Sakusa has allowed Atsumu to spend so much time with him, trusting him enough to hold him while he slept, might mean way more than he originally thought.

The following evening they find themselves in Sakusa’s bed once again. They’re pressed shoulder to shoulder, sitting up against the headboard. Atsumu arrived home from a late afternoon practice a few hours earlier, they had just finished dinner. 

They’re freshly showered, Atsumu sitting in nothing but plaid pajama pants he stole from his brother back in high school. Sakusa has on a thin shirt from Bokuto, one that’s just a bit too big for him, and sweatpants from Komori.

Sakusa has kicked all the blankets down to the foot of his bed, his body still running hot. There’s clothes scattered across the floor, Atsumu doesn’t think he’s ever seen his room so messy before. 

It’s the fourth day of his Rut, and it feels like the last. Sakusa felt well enough to make them a meal while Atsumu was at practice. He even picked up around the apartment, something he hasn’t had the strength to do since the start of his Rut. 

A spike hit early in the morning, not lasting nearly as long as the previous ones, and hasn’t hit again. He can feel the itch creeping up again, it’ll probably be the last.

This is the first Rut he’s experienced that hasn’t been unbearably painful. He’s been more coherent than he has been in the past. He’s been able to leave his room for extended periods of time. He still runs hot, and the itch under his skin is still painful beyond words, but the waves have come less often, and don’t last as long.

Before he would stay in his room the entire cycle, leaving only to use the bathroom and maybe to eat. Even then it would be a snack of a premade protein shake, or granola bar. Something quick and easy, that doesn’t take too much effort to eat.

This time around he’s been able to not only eat the proper meals Atsumu brings him, but the pain has settled enough where he can make them for himself. They’ve eaten dinner in the kitchen together the last three nights. 

He still spent the majority of his time in his bedroom, Atsumu by his side whenever he’s able to be. It’s nice, being able to leave his bed and not be in constant pain.

They watched a movie in the living room last night, some terrible Netflix original Suna told him they just  _ had  _ to watch. It was awful, they ripped it apart together. Atsumu cracked a joke that had Sakusa hunched over with laughter for a solid three minutes, tears pricking his eyes. When he came back to his senses Atsumu was grinning so wide that his cheeks threatened to split.

Sakusa knows it hasn’t been so awful partially because he’s had his packs scents surrounding him the entire time. Even with all that, he can still recognize having Atsumu so close to him these last four days has been the biggest help.

He’s stayed so close to Sakusa whenever he’s at home, and Sakusa wasn’t in a particularly bad wave. Being able to scent him so often has settled the itch, fizzled out the burning pain to a dull ache he can easily ignore, and regulated his body temperature in a way he didn’t think was possible.

He owes him a lot. 

Sakusa lets his head fall onto Atsumu’s shoulder, turning his nose to nuzzle into his neck. The lack of shirt causes for easy access to his scent glands. Atsumu tips his head to the side and lets him press a bit closer. Sakusa shifts, placing a hand on Atsumu’s waist to hold him still, not that he’d even imagine moving away.

It’s relaxing really, the act itself is fine, it’s normal for them. They scent each other all the time. However, before Sakusa’s Rut it’s always been the wrists, only occasionally going for the neck. Ever since the first day Sakusa has preferred Atsumu’s neck, where his scent is the strongest. 

Atsumu didn’t think much about it at first, but sitting on Sakusa’s bed, shirtless, the Alpha almost holding him down as he scents, it’s intimate. Atsumu can’t imagine letting anyone else do this to him.

“Atsumu.” Sakusa’s voice is soft.

He’s nearing the end of his Rut, the last wave should hit him soon, after that it’ll be a slow wind down. He’ll sleep through the rest, and wake up mostly back to normal.

“Yeah, Omi?” He turns his head to see Sakusa looking up at him, his gaze as intense as always.

Atsumu swallows dry, their noses are almost touching like this. He can’t really think past how long Sakusa’s eyelashes are. Sakusa’s eyes flicker to Atsumu’s lips, he swallows. Atsumu watches the bob of his Adam’s apple. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to bite something more in his life.

Something inside him snaps. He doesn’t know if it’s the build up from their years of friendship, the tension from living together these past few months, or Sakusa’s Rut scent that’s been surrounding him the last four days, but Atsumu can’t take it anymore.

Without giving it a second thought, Atsumu dips his head down and kisses him. It’s rough, and passionate, filled with emotion. Years of tension melting as Sakusa kisses back, the hand not on his side moves to Atsumu’s cheek, holding him as he presses closer.

They kiss the way they argue, it’s fast, hard and intense. Atsumu attempts to push closer, try and take control, but Sakusa pushes back. He squeezes Atsumu’s side, the Beta letting out a quiet noise into his mouth.

It’s over almost as soon as it starts, the two breaking off the kiss to breathe. Atsumu tips his head back, resting against the headboard. He closes his eyes, it’s hard to clear his head, think coherent thoughts when the entire room smells like Sakusa. It’s intoxicating, he feels almost drunk off his scent.

Sakusa takes a few deep breaths of his own. His eyes scan Atsumu’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort, regret, anything.

Atsumu cracks his eyes open, shaking his hair out. He lifts a hand up to cup Sakusa’s face, running his thumb over his cheek. He gives a soft smile when Sakusa turns his face into his palm, nuzzling it.

“I’m right here, Kiyoomi.” His voice is soft. “Won’t leave unless you ask.” He leans in again, his intentions clear this time around.

The kiss doesn’t start as rough as the first one, it’s gentle in the beginning, the two getting used to each other before Sakusa takes control. A primal part of him is screaming  _ take, take, take, _ but he knows better than that. He flips them, pushing Atsumu on his back as he slips his tongue into his mouth.

Atsumu lets out a surprised noise, followed by a muffled  _ Omi _ against his lips. His eyes roll back as Sakusa pins him down, he doesn’t bother fighting back, he doesn’t want to. Sakusa growls into his mouth, unable to help himself, Atsumu cursing quietly in response.

He pulls back and Atsumu instinctually bares his neck. Sakusa gladly takes the sign of submission and noses into his neck. He nips at his Adam’s apple, pressing kisses across his neck before licking a wet stripe across his scent gland.

“Fuck,” Atsumu groans out, his eyes fluttering shut.

Sakusa has one hand on his shoulder, the other holding his waist down. If it wasn’t there Atsumu knows his hips would buck up involuntarily, like he’s never had someone’s hands on him like this before. It’s embarrassing how a short make out session is turning Atsumu into mush under the Alpha.

It would be so easy to stay here the rest of his Rut. Let Sakusa have his way, take it all out on him. Even now with his head fuzzy, filled only with _Omi-Omi,_ he knows it’s a bad idea, no matter how tempted he is.

Sakusa pulls back, sitting up on his knees, shaking his head violently. His curls are a mess, face flushed. His eyes are dark, a thin ring of deep brown surrounding blown pupils, overall he looks like a mess. Atsumu has never seen someone so attractive.

Atsumu props himself up onto his elbows. He can see the way the front of Sakusa’s sweatpants have tented, he imagines his own look the same.

“You,” Sakusa starts, pausing to take a deep breath. “You should go, before I do something to you I can’t control.”

Atsumu nods, he scrambles off the bed, shaking out his hair as he walks to the door. He pauses, one hand on the door frame as he looks behind him. “For the record, Omi. Whatever you want to do to me, I’d let you.” 

Sakusa’s eyes darken, filling with lust. A possessive growl from deep in his chest slips past his lips before he can think twice. He’s tempted to ask him to stay, ride out the last spike of his Rut with him. Even in his dazed mindset he  _ knows  _ it’s an awful idea.

They shouldn’t do anything like that without talking about it properly first. Sakusa cares too much for Atsumu to take advantage of him like that.

Atsumu closes the door behind him, walking across the hall to his own bedroom to take care of his little problem. And if he happens to get off to the memory of Sakusa’s hands on his waist, and the sound of his growl next to his ear, well, that’s between Atsumu and his bed.

A few hours later Sakusa has cooled off, the final wave has passed through his system, now he’s left exhausted. After a proper night's rest he should be good as new. 

It’s a few minutes past midnight, they’re sitting in the living room together, the air is tense between them. Thankfully the next day is the team's rest day, Atsumu doesn’t have to get up at the ass crack of dawn for morning practice. He won’t regret staying up this late. 

Sakusa won’t resume training until a full day after the last spike of his Rut, to ensure it’s fully out of his system. 

Sakusa has made them each a cup of tea, he has his legs tucked under him, holding the mug between two hands, eyes locked on the loose tea leaves floating in the hot water. Atsumu is on the other end of the same couch, leaning over the edge. His own mug is half drained, they’ve been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes.

Atsumu sighs, he can’t take this anymore. He sets his mug on the coffee table, making sure to use one of the coasters Sakusa brought with him when he moved in. 

Atsumu shifts, looking over at Sakusa. He pulls one leg on the couch, tucking it under him. He clears his throat, getting his attention. Sakusa looks over at him, dropping his feet to the floor, knees spread.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he can feel Sakusa watching him in confusion. Before he gets the chance to question Atsumu’s strange behavior he speaks up.

“I like you, Omi. I have since high school.”

Sakusa blinks, Atsumu isn’t beating around the bush, he went right for it. “That long?”

Atsumu nods, “Yeah, it was pretty obvious apparently. All my friends back home caught on pretty quickly. Osamu would never shut up about it, guess we used to keep him up at night when we called each other.”

Sakusa can’t help but smile at those memories. At least once a week Atsumu would call him in the middle of the night. He would always act irritated when he answered the facetime call, tell him he’s annoying for calling so late.

Sakusa would never deny the call, he always found himself talking to Atsumu for hours. He would wake up the next morning more tired than he fell asleep, but he never regretted it. Atsumu was always worth it.

“Like he has any room to talk, though.” Atsumu continues, “he would wake me up all the time when he was sneakin’ out to see Suna, the bastard.”

Sakusa snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re going to hold a grudge over shit that happened in high school? It was years ago, ‘Tsumu, it’s time to move on.”

Atsumu huffs. “Shut up. You aren’t gonna say anythin’? I just confessed to ya, asshole.”

Sakusa sets down his own mug and gets up, sitting closer to him. He leans in a bit, their noses almost brushing. Atsumu swallows, he forces himself to look Sakusa in the eyes.

“I like you too.” His voice is soft, full of affection. “Not since high school. I thought you were annoying as hell at first, I still do. But now, it’s... Cute.” 

It takes a moment for Atsumu to process this, Sakusa can practically see the gears turning in his head before he breaks into a large grin. He surges forward, all but smashing their lips together.

Sakusa puts his hands on him, one on his waist to stabilize him, the other curling into the back of Atsumu’s neck. He takes the lead of the kiss easily, Atsumu giving up control without hesitation. Sakusa keeps it slow, gentle, he breaks the kiss after a few moments, pulling away just enough to look over Atsumu’s face.

Atsumu’s grin is contagious, he can’t help but mirror it with one of his own. He pulls him closer, wrapping him into a tight hug, pressing his nose into his neck. Atsumu does the same, nosing at the scent gland on his neck. It takes almost everything in him to suppress a purr.

“You actually like me back.” Atsumu whispers, Sakusa can hear the disbelief in his voice. He wonders just how well he was at hiding his interest in his roommate. “You think I’m  _ cute. _ ”

Sakusa laughs, deep in his chest. “Yeah, I do. I have for a while. Since before I joined the jackals. A few months after graduating high school, I think.”

Atsumu peels himself away from Sakusa’s chest and kisses him again, a soft press of his lips. He pulls away from him, taking both of Sakusa’s hands in his own, holding them in his lap.

“You couldn’t have said this to me a week ago? Could have made these last four days go by a lot faster.”

“You would have let me stay?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow. He knows Sakusa is more careful than that.

“God no.” He answers without hesitation, squeezing Atsumu’s hands in his own. “Who in their right mind would spend their Rut with their boyfriend of two days? That’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Boyfriend? Omi, that’s a little presumptuous, don’t you think?” Atsumu raises his eyebrows, mouth twitching into an irritating smirk Sakusa wants to wipe off his face. “I don’t know if I’m that type of man. It implies that we’re exclusive, and I have a fanclub ya know, can’t go around breakin’ so many hearts. Besides, you haven’t even asked me yet-”

“God you’re the worst.” Sakusa pulls his hands away from him. “I take it back, I take it all back. You’re obnoxious as hell and it isn’t cute. I can’t stand you.”

Atsumu laughs, he shifts to kneel on the couch, cupping Sakusa’s face between his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Shut up, you love how annoying I am.” Atsumu leans forward, hovering just above his lips. “Boyfriend.” He adds a moment after.

Sakusa softens, “yeah, I really do.” He tips his head up just enough to capture Atsumu’s lips on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos!! im running purely on validation from strangers on the internet and adderall , 
> 
> There might be just One fic left in this little series, I don't have a solid outline yet but it'll be the last one, thank you to anyone whose stuck around this long!
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!


End file.
